Bot Checks
Tier 1 Unfortunately in nearly every game imaginable... there will be cheaters. The Lyranian Defence Committee has taken small measures to ensure that cheaters at least have to do some work to get by the King's rules. One of the easiest violations is playing AFK. If you are away from your computer/laptop/gaming device, use the Auto feature. That's why it's there. It is perfectly legal to use the Auto feature to play for you whilst you take care of other items of importance. Such as reading the Wiki. :D But it IS against the rules to play any other way than using Auto and be away from your keyboard. In an attempt to slow cheaters down from doing this, Tier 1 bot checks have been implemented by the Lyranian Defence Committee. On a random click of "Attack!" or "Auto!", a bot check may pop up to verify if the player is actually there or not. It will ask the player if they are a bot, and it will give the option to click "OK" or "Cancel". If the player clicks "OK" (which is highlighted by default), the player is simply logged out to the main login page, and can just log back in to continue playing. This is done so that if someone is holding Enter AFK (against the rules), they will be automatically logged out without being able to continue playing until they return to log themselves back in. If the player clicks on "Cancel", the pop up simply disappears and allows the player to continue gaming as normal. Example of Tier 1 Simple Bot Check Holding enter to kill mobs faster is allowed and within the rules, as long as the player is as their computer or what have you, and/or can see chat. But do not be surprised if you are holding enter and just suddenly appear at the login page, without even seeing the pop up. Because it defaults to clicking "OK" when holding Enter, the pop up and answer occurs so fast, you usually will not see it happen. Mods will at times send a player a whisper if they have reason to believe they are cheating by holding Enter AFK, or may send a whisper to a player holding Enter just as a random check. Do not take offence if you are whispered. The mods are just doing their job to ensure players are abiding by the rules. If you are whispered, simply let them know you are there, at the computer, and they will let you continue playing. If you are caught playing AFK however, you will be banned for an hour (if a first offence) and placed on Tier 2 (read below). Players are given the benefit of the doubt and time to answer whispers if being checked by a mod. Mods will give two whispers, as well as a final warning in BOLD RED that is impossible to miss if anywhere in visual range of the screen before being banned. This will be over the course of a couple minutes, which would be plenty of time to respond if you are playing by the rules. Back to Top Tier 2 You do NOT want to be on Tier 2. If you are on Tier 2, that means you have been found to have broken a game rule (not just being checked for AFK as mentioned above). Instead of receiving simple bot checks that log you out when the player answers they are a bot (intentionally or not), Tier 2 replaces these bot checks with captchas (click the link below if you are not familiar with the term). If you fail a certain number of captchas within a month, you will be banned for additional time. There is a 'refresh' button available on the captcha itself that you can utilise if it seems too illegible or undecipherable. There are resets at the end of each month, but each time a player is banned from failing captchas within the same month, the length of time of each ban gets progressively longer.